onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnos Prime
Ragnos Prime is the second largest planet outside the galaxy prime in terms of population and importance. It is controlled by the powerful Bureaucratic organization known as ThoughtCom. Terrain The Terrain of Ragnos Prime was once considered beautiful until ThoughtCom became the planet's central government. Ragnos Prime Orginally was a planet deep broad valleys and rivers and mountains, with lush rainforests and exotic wildlife. However under the years of ThoughtCom, the planet has become a desolate wasteland with sludge choked valleys and rivers with dams holding back hundreds of millions of tons of sewage and polluted sludge water. The mountains have become craters where they are filled with rotting experiments of the citzens who were tested for gentic engineering. Mutanted life runs ramped and the skys are choked with a near complete black smog that every morning leaves a thick dust of grime and ash over the surface of the planet. Constant lightning storms are the result of of the trillions of tons of waste gases and sludge pits which have meddled with the Atomsphere. Culture The Culture of Ragnos Prime is a culture that can be refered to has dead. The Ragnosians no longer have any form of arts other than what their leaders provide. Industrial labor is the single biggest employment with over 80 billion ragnosians employed. The average lifespan of a ragnosian is about 16 years with children begining employed in the workplace at age 7. However Ragnosian leaders and their Societial class live for much longer almost 300 years longer. They live in atomsphereic domes that pump only the purest of breathable gases in and provide an eniviorment that hides the rest of the world from them often making their families believe that everone lives like they do and they see no reason why people should complain. The Ragnosians can't complain though. Powerful Mental Modulaters prevent the ragnosians from being able to have independant thought thus ensuring that nobody can rebel against the System. Industrial Level The Ragnosians are incredibly industrially advanced being able to manufacture not just their own technology but that of others as well. The Ragnosian Leaders do not care whether they have jump gate capability or not. They do have three in orbit of their planet which they use to an excess transporting space freighter carrying exported products. Medical Level The Ragnosians are medically advanced but exlude the non elite class from, being able to recieve medical assistance. Thus for this reason ragnosians in general only live about 16 years. Tech Level Are a UGI Tier Alpha Society, with jump gate Technology at their disposal as well as Planetary shielding and being medically advanced. However their cruel treatment of their citzens would prevent them from joining the UGI if the UGI knew about them which eventually they did. The Imperium neither tolerate this Society and has remained in a constant state of hostility towards them and refuses to trade with them until they reliquish their power. UGI Involvement At some point after the UGI Soreghelli War the Immoruti Imperium would give the Taiidans a planet close to this one for their attempt to rebuild a New Taiidan homeworld and a New Carpathia. Unfortuantely they too would be the first to encounter these Ragnosians and their ThoughtCom society. UGI Response